強くなる必要性
by Sachi-shi
Summary: Yumi is a young ninja who came across the village of Konoha after her family and village were killed off. After many years of training with Tsunade she leaves to become stronger. After a few years, she comes back to help Tsunade, who is her adopted mom.
1. I'm intro

Hi! I'm Yumi! I'm the adopted daughter of Tsunade. The 5th Hokage. I'm story is like any ninja, who had problems with family.

I live in the Tsuki Village. My Family created and built this village. I'm the one to become heir when I turn 18, because my siblings already have been chosen for bigger and better things. When I was born my family was well known for learning techniques rather quickly and for finishing missions faster than anyone. But one day my father made a decision for the village, which lead to the death of our village leader. Because of the death of our leader, they killed my father. At the age of 3, my sisters (Crystal-12, and Shi-19) and my brother (Kura-18) taught me everything from Genjutsu to Kinjutsu. I picked it up faster than my father; my mom told me that I learned that faster than my dad when he was my age. At age 5, I grew stronger and people would reject me because of my father.

I became depressed because my siblings were always training and no one really played with me except Frieda, my only friend. Every time I would pass people they would whisper crude things and even throw dirt in my face! This pain and loneness developed and grew inside of me. My uncle, Yaku put me into a deep sleep. He told me that the evil would go away after this. When I became ill he then left. Something grew inside of me and I became dangerous. No one wanted to be near me, they would close their doors and lock them. My mother put my evil to rest in a necklace she gave me. One day I killed a girl in my class, along with her brother because they were making fun of me, and calling me names. I couldn't take it anymore and suddenly their blood was all over me.

The village people started to believe this evil inside of me could break out and destroy the village. So they all voted to kill me. They told of a boy from the Sand Village who is becoming a threat to its village as well. My mother and siblings decided that we would leave Tsuki village in the morning. But that night...ninjas (who are unknown) came to the village killing everyone including my siblings. My mother grabbed me and packed supplies in my backpack. As soon as we were leaving, my mother heard a crash; she threw me into the closet. At age 7, I'm witnessing my mother's death. A ninja opens the closet door; he punches, and kicks me until the bleed. The other ninja is throwing my dead mother's body around. Finally something (that same feeling) exploded out of my body. I blocked the ninja's attack. Chakra is flowing around me at large amounts. I do Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Multiple Shadow Clones), surrounding the two ninjas. I took out my wire and ran right passed them. They split in half. I left the house to find my siblings dead. I screamed. More ninjas appeared in front of me. I fought most of them. I hid behind a burning house and I took one of the ninja's uniform and put it on. The ninjas gave up looking for me. I went to village to village. Bleeding, and wounded no one would take me in, until I bumped into a woman. Kurenai, took me to the village hidden in the leafs. She then took me to Konoha Hospital. Tsunade took interest in me. We trained together and hung out a lot. Jiraiya hung out with us as well, even though Tsunade kept yelling at him. I became very skilled. The 3rd Hokage hung out with me. I told him of the evil, and he never told anyone, except for Tsunade and Jiraiya.

I started my academy early. I graduated at age 10. I was never placed on a team. The 3rd Hokage told me that I'm special, and that I'll be called when a team needs help. I then left the village after my Chuunin exam. Tsunade decided to adopt me after I left. She told me that I reminded her of her brother and boyfriend. We met up while I was traveling. She taught me Strength Enhancement. We then separated. I came back to Konoha now a Jounin. Tsunade is now the 5th Hokage. Tsunade then told me the evil inside of me has a name. It's Sachi. It's either a demon or an entity. She then told me enemies of the Leaf village want its power and she introduced me to everyone in the village. I met the new teams, became best friends with Sakura, Sasuke and I talk, and...Naruto! We became boyfriend and girlfriend.

But there's more to my story. (-)


	2. Tsunade and Yumi's Reunion

* * *

It's a normal day in Konoha. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto are off on a mission with Kakashi Sensei. Lady Tsunade and Shizune, along with Ton Ton (the pig) taking a walk. Jiraiya passes them, and turns around. He runs up to them to talk. They part ways. Jiraiya heads home and begins to spy on the women next door. Suddenly a knock is at his door.

* * *

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming. And it was just getting good." He opens the door. 

"Aren't you a little to old to be spying on young girls?" Yumi looks up and smiles.

"Yumi! It's been too long! Come in," He let's her in. She's limping. "Are you all right Yumi?" He goes to get bandages.

"I'm fine. Just ran into Sound Ninjas on the way here." She coughs up blood.

"Please…let me take you to the hospital. You're bleeding pretty bad." He scratches his head.

"I'll heal Jiraiya," She laughs. "I'm okay."

"Why did you fight sound ninjas? You could of let them come so I could get into some action." He laughs.

"Because I said I would protect this village remember?" She lies on his couch. "After all that's my nindo way." Jiraiya flashes back to Naruto saying the same thing. He looks at Yumi and smiles. He then realizes she's not breathing.

"Yumi!" He shakes her. She doesn't respond. "Yumi!" Jiraiya takes to the hospital. She is okay now. Kakashi is back with everyone. Jiraiya runs up to Kakashi. "Kakashi you won't believe who's here!" He's bouncing up and down.

"Who." Kakashi asks.

"Hey pervey saja! What's going on?" Naruto shows up with Sakura and Sasuke. Jiraiya whispers Yumi in Kakashi's ear.

"Really she's here?"

"Yep. She's resting in the hospital."

"Does Tsunade know?"

"No. She left for a while but should be back by now. Wanna go get her?" Jiraiya yells out her name.

"Is that really necessary?" Kakashi sighs.

"Oh! Look there she is!" Jiraiya points to Tsunade.

"Wow, Jiraiya is such a kid." Sakura and Sasuke sigh.

"Hello…"Tsunade waves.

"Tsunade you won't believe who's here!"

"Who is this person? And why are you making a big deal about him?" Naruto yells.

"How do you know it's a he you idiot!" Sakura smacks him over the head.

"Yeah Naruto." Sasuke says. Sakura has hearts as eyes. Naruto turns away.

"Answer me! Kakashi!" Naruto sits and pouts.

"It's time for the three of you to go." Shizune tells them. They leave.

"I'll find out, believe it!" Naruto shouts.

"Naruto you're so annoying." Sakura sighs.

"Well who is it? I'm not going to guess." Tsunade replies.

"It's Yumi. She has returned." Jiraiya tells her. Silence.

"…Where is she?" Tsunade's bangs are overlapping her eyes.

"I told you it wasn't a guy Naruto." Sakura tells him. As the three head home, Naruto turns around to see a tear drop from Tsunade's cheek. Kakashi, Tsunade and Jiraiya head to the hospital.

"Yumi, oh Yumi. You've changed so much," She caresses her face. Kakashi and Jiraiya leave. "I'm so glad that you're alive."

"Isn't that amazing, Tsunade is shedding tears." Kakashi said.

"Well she's been doing that lately."

"Well at least their tears of happiness." Kakashi smiles.

"Definitely. Yumi is her daughter. I almost shed a tear when she didn't wake up." Jiraiya laughs. They both laugh.

"Well now we have another powerful ninja to help protect this village." They disappear.

"Oh Yumi. I still have family. I'm so glad. Jiraiya told me about the ninjas. Thank you." A tear drops on Yumi's hand.

"Don't cry Tsunade. I came back because I heard about the mess in the village and the death of the 3rd Hokage," They hug. "You're helping the dream of you're brother and boyfriend by becoming 5th Hokage," Tsunade holds her tighter." I missed you Tsunade."

"I missed you too. Yumi, please don't leave again."

"Don't worry, I won't." They cry.

"Remember the day you left and I told you that I was going to make you my daughter?" Yumi nods. "Well-"

"Really! Mom!" She hugs her. They pull away. Yumi looks at her neck, she notices there's no necklace. "Mom, where's you're necklace, and how did the 3rd Hokage die?"

"I'll tell you about everything and everyone." Tsunade tells her about all the events that have happened. She told her how the 3rd Hokage passed. She also tells her about every one of the teams.

"Wow. That's horrible. But I really like this Naruto kid." She touches her necklace. The necklace, that is holding the evil energy.

"He's you're age. I'll set you up. Hah," She stops to watch Yumi laugh. And flashes back to when she was young. "Tell me Yumi, how is that seal doing?" She touches the necklace.

"It's fine," Yumi covers it. For a second she had an evil look. "I can feel the evil build up inside. Every time I fight, the seal tries to break." She sighs. Tsunade tickles her, they laugh. All of a sudden bang! Sound ninjas are attacking the village.

"Can you fight?" Yumi nods. "Now I get to see you in action" Tsunade smiles. Yumi smiles back. They run to the forest. Naruto and Jiraiya already beat them to it. Naruto does his Rasengan on a ninja. Yumi disappears from Tsunade's side. Jiraiya smiles at Tsunade.

* * *

Next...Naruto and Yumi meet. Jiraiya tells everyone about her story...o0o0o it's gonna be good. hehe 


	3. Naruto and Yumi Getting In Touch 00ooo

Last we left off where Tsunade and Yumi stole Naruto's spotlight.

* * *

"Who are you?" Naruto shouts to Yumi.

"Hi, I'm Yumi. Hehe." She smiles at him. Naruto drools. He gets punched in the face. Yumi does "Gouwan" she swings her arm and does a blow to the ninja. For the other sound ninjas she uses the strength enhancement.

"It looks like she became stronger more than ever," Jiraiya notices. Yumi is so fast that no one really can counter her moves. Jiraiya laughs. "This battle is over." Naruto stands next to Tsunade.

"Who is she?" He asks.

"Isn't she beautiful? With that long lavender hair, those cherry red eyes, and that sexy little ninja outfit…ahhhh." Jiraiya is drooling.

"You pig!" Tsunade pounds his head into the ground. "Animal." She steps away.

"Wow pervey saja. Haha," He helps him up. "But I agree. She's pretty. I think she's prettier than Sakura." Now Naruto is drooling. "But how does she know Tsunade's technique?"

"Well she's of Jounin level and she's-"

"No way! She's my age though," Jiraiya shrugs. "She's coming over here!" Naruto becomes stiff as a board.

"So you're Naruto." She smiles.

"Yeah, what about?" He gulps. Tsunade and Jiraiya chuckle because Naruto is trying to act tough.

"You're cute, hehe," She walks up to Tsunade. "That was fun mom."

"What!" Naruto's head spins off. " Did she just say mom?" He shouts.

"Yeah Naruto. Tsunade adopted her. I'll tell you her story okay."

"During some Ramen, please." His stomach growls.

"Sure, but they're joining us." Jiraiya winks at Tsunade.

"Fine." Naruto pouts. They go to Ichiraka Ramen. Yumi orders the same thing as Naruto.

"Yumi, it's nice to see you again. It's been years." The old man says. He gives her a meal on the house.

"Thanks old man!" Yumi smiles. Tsunade admires how strong she has gotten, but worries about the seal breaking, and with that, the destruction of the village.

"Really? Wow. She's really strong, and must be lonely. She went through what Gaara and I went through, didn't she pervey saja."

"Yes Naruto, now eat." He sighs. He turns to his side, to see Tsunade and Yumi gone. "Where did they go?" He sees Shizune. He runs up to her. "Do you know where Tsunade and Yumi went?"

"Yeah. They went to the memorial. Yumi wanted to pray for the 3rd Hokage." Shizune walks away.

"Can we go?" Naruto asks. They go to the memorial and see Yumi crying. It begins to rain.

"I'm so sorry Hokage! I'm so sorry I couldn't have been there to save you!" Yumi kneels on the ground.

"Yumi it's not you're fault. Don't put the blame on yourself," She puts her on her feet and hugs her. "It was Orochimaru who killed him." Yumi is still crying.

"He was amazing. My ninja way was to protect him. It was my fault for leaving the village!" Naruto is shocked to hear this. Jiraiya turns to him.

"See Naruto you're not the only one. She has the same dream as you. She's just like you in a way. Strong-willed, determined, and willing to kill and die for those you love."

"...Just like me…" Naruto looks back at Yumi.

"Mom I'm sorry." She holds her tight.

"It's okay." Tsunade kisses her on the top of Yumi's head.

"Now it's my job to protect you and this village. That's my new nindo, ninja way." The rain clears up.

"I'm glad to hear it Yumi." Tsunade smiles, Yumi smiles back. They head home.

"Wait! Yumi!" Naruto shouts. He's blushing. He walks up to Yumi. He pictures in a beautiful background, with flowers and shiny things. "You and I are a lot alike. Will you like to go on a mission with me sometime?" He's fidgeting with his fingers.

"Sure," She holds his hand. "I would love to Naruto. Hehe." She smiles and tilts her head. Sakura and Sasuke show up.

"Who is that?" Sakura asks.

"She has amazing power. I can feel it. It's tense." Sasuke says to his self.

"That is Tsunade's adopted daughter Yumi. She's you're age but of Jounin level." He smiles at the two of them.

"No way," Sasuke is impressed. "But how is that possible?"

"Bye Naruto." Tsunade and Yumi go to the village.

"Shall I tell you her story in more depth, now that all three of you are here?" He tells them the story.

"Wow. She's amazing. Naruto, she went through what you, Gaara and even Sasuke went through." Sakura is amazed.

"I know Sakura. She's strong, really strong. Not to mention beautiful." Naruto blushes.

"Naruto! What about Hinata? She admires you more than anything." Sakura yells at him.

"She is beautiful. Her battling must be intense." Sasuke says.

"Sasuke…" Sakura says to herself.

"Are all of you going to stand there?" Jiraiya yells out to them. They caught up with Jiraiya. Tsunade and Yumi pass by Hinata, Shikamaru, and Kiba. Yumi smiles and waves to them, Tsunade just smiles.

"Who was that girl?" Shikamaru asks.

"Who knows," Kiba says. "But she is really pretty."

"She is." Hinata says to herself. Yumi and Tsunade head home. Tsunade shows Yumi to her room. Yumi gets a kiss on the cheek.

"Good-night." Tsunade closes the door.

"Night…awesome!" Yumi giggles. Jiraiya and Naruto go by Yumi's room. Tsunade is outside having a drink, with Shizune.

"Hey Grandma Tsunade where is Yumi? Hi Shizune." Naruto looks around.

"She's upstairs, going to bed," Tsunade takes another sip of her sake. "Why Naruto, do you have the hots for my daughter?" She glares at him.

"No! Shut up Grandma!" Naruto shouts. "But is that her room?" He points to the room that is lit.

"Well yeah." Naruto vanishes.

"You drunk, Tsunade?" Jiraiya asks. Tsunade shakes her head. "No not yet? Then let's go bar hopping!" Jiraiya pulls Tsunade.

"Lady Tsunade you have paper work!" Shizune yells out. "Damn."

Naruto shows up at Yumi's window.

"Yumi," Naruto whispers her name. "Yumi," Yumi comes into the room with her pjs on. Her short shorts and a t-shirt. "Wow Yumi." He says to his self

"I wonder where mom went?" She goes to the window, she opens the window and Naruto jumps up.

"Yumi!"

"AH!" She scream and falls down. Special Jounin come to her door.

"Miss are you all right?" They pound on the door.

"Yes…I'm fine. The doorknob shocked me. Haha, silly me." They leave. Naruto crawls into her room. Sakura passes by and sees Naruto going through a window, she runs inside.

"Hi Yumi," She punches him. "Ouch! Why did you do that?" He gets back up.

"I hardly know you and you're climbing through me window!" She covers her self with her blanket.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to say goodnight to you. And I wanted to talk to you about you're past, if you don't mind." Naruto sits on her bed.

"Thanks for caring, and yes I do mind…well it depends on the questions." Yumi sits next to him. They talk about each other's past.

"Can I see you're seal?" She releases the blanket. She shows him the necklace. "Is that going to hold you're evil?" Naruto touches it and sees the demon inside her.

"My mom is going to transfer the seal inside of the necklace to my body. Because she too is afraid that it'll break…Are you okay Naruto?" Naruto is still holding onto the necklace, he sees the demon, except it's a demon in the form of a Yumi, but more evil and life threaten looking. Sakura bashes open the door.

"Naruto! What are you doing?" She smacks him over the head.

"God Sakura! I was talking to Yumi."

"So you're Sakura. It's really nice to meet you. I heard a lot about you. You're really smart," They shake hands. "He has a crush on her? I can't believe that! I can beat her!" She says to herself.

Thank you, Yumi. I heard all about you. You're awesome. You're really strong and a Jounin." They shake hands again.

"Would you like to hang out sometime?" Yumi asks, while sitting down next to Naruto.

"Sure. I'll leave you two alone…oh yeah, see you tomorrow." Yumi waves bye, and Sakura closes the door.

"So…what was wrong Naruto?"

"I saw the demon. It was you except, more evil and life threatening. Like a darker side of you, and those eyes…eyes so piercing, like Gaara." Naruto glares into space.

"Naruto. It's okay. As soon as my mom transfers the seal, I'll be all right." She hugs him. He blushes.

"So you're ninja way is to protect the village and the Hokage?" Naruto pulls away.

"Yes. And yours is to protect everyone, even Sakura and to become Hokage," She looks out the window. Naruto joins her. "I believe that you can be the next Hokage. You have the will-power, the determination, and the skills to become the next Hokage," She holds his hands. "I know, you know, you can live up to you're dream." She let's go.

"Thanks Yumi," He smiles. "You're cool Yumi and an amazing fighter. Will you come on our mission tomorrow with Kakashi Sensei?"

"Yeah…why not." She smiles.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." He waves goodbye and jumps out the window. He looks back.

"Bye Naruto! You're the best. Hehe." He waves and vanishes.

"I must protect Yumi at all costs now. I think I like her." He blushes.

"Naruto Uzumaki. I think I really like you." She turns off the lights and goes to bed. A shadow appears infornt of Yumi's window.

"So the famous Yumi returns. Yumi and Naruto huh," Orochimaru laughs, and licks his lips. "This isn't good." He disappears.

* * *

Next...Orochimaru visit and Naruto goes down!

* * *


	4. Confussion and Worry

The Morning

* * *

Yumi wakes up from the sunshine and remembers she promised Naruto that she'll come with him on his mission. She shoots out of bed, runs passed Tsunade, quickly runs back and kisses her on the cheek and heads to the alley. "I'm so sorry I'm late." Yumi puts her head down in shame. Naruto walks up to her.

"It's okay, I should of came and woke you up." Naruto tells her.

"So you're joining us today?" Kakashi walks up to her. "You know these are Genin missions, you really don't need to help." Kakashi whispers in her.

"Yeah, I know. I came just for fun. Hah," They both laugh. Sasuke gets irritated.

"Hey Kakashi! Can we get going?" Sasuke shouts. Yumi looks over Kakashi's shoulder. Her eyes widen.

"Hi Sasuke!" She waves and runs up to him. Sasuke stares at her and smirks. He scratches his head.

"Hey Yumi." They talk. Sakura and Naruto are eyeballing both of them. Naruto get jealous.

"Why must Sasuke do this? He takes every girl's affection. But he's not going to with Yumi! I'll make sure of it." Naruto is listening closely. Sakura is getting furious.

"I thought we were friends! Why is flirting with him?" Sakura is listening closely as well. Kakashi just laughs under his breath and continues to read make-out paradise. Yumi turns around to see Naruto and Sakura looking at them intensely. She notices Sakura is very angry.

"Sakura what's wrong?" Yumi trips on a rock. Sasuke tries to hold it in.

"Haha! How did you trip on that small rock? Haha." He couldn't hold it in. Yumi get up and brushes off the dirt on her knees.

"Oh no! I got mud on my pink ninja outfit!" She tries to brush it off. "Thanks Sasuke for laughing at me, hehe." She shakes her head so the mud gets out of her hair.

"You know I really like you're hair Yumi. The lavender goes with you're pink ninja outfit." He whispers in her ear. They both laugh.

"She made him laugh! The only time he laughed was when…" Sakura tries to remember. "I don't remember." Sakura makes a fist. "I should make him laugh!"

"Are you okay Sakura?" Naruto touches her arm. Yumi looks over. Kakashi puts down his book to watch this.

"Right now this is a little more interesting than my book, hah." Kakashi just watches them.

"Why is he touching her?" Sakura notices Yumi is looking over with a nervous look on her face.

"Yeah, Naruto I'm just feeling a little sad. This weather is looking as if it's going to rain. I feel so depressed today," She holds his hand. "I'm glad you're here with me Naruto." Naruto blushes so red that Yumi can see it. Naruto clears his throat.

"Thanks Sakura." He smiles at her; Sakura looks at Yumi and smirks.

"All right she's going down!" Fire appears in the background. "She's messing with the wrong girl!" She yells. Suddenly, Kakashi who began to read his book again, gets hit by a blast of chakra, they all rush to him.

"Kakashi!" Sasuke yells out. Yumi and Sakura bump into each other. They stare at each with intensity.

"Kakashi sensei!" Naruto yells out. Sasuke and Naruto and reach Kakashi. Suddenly Jiraiya shows up.

"Why isn't it Orochimaru. Hah. This is going to be fun!" Jiraiya laughs while helping Kakashi up. Sakura, Yumi, Naruto, and Sasuke look up. They are all shocked.

"Hello Jiraiya. I have come to take Naruto Uzumaki…and to kill Yumi." They all turn around to Yumi. She just shrugs.

"Why Yumi?" Kakashi asks. Naruto looks at Yumi. She's getting nervous.

"It'll be okay Yumi." Sasuke tells her. They smile at each other. Sakura see that and pushes her. Kabuto arrives next to Orochimaru.

"Trader!" Naruto shouts at Kabuto. "He's a medical ninja, don't let him touch you!" Naruto shouts to the three.

"Because Yumi posses a certain power that is close to the nine-tailed fox. If Itachi were to get his hands on the nine-tailed fox and Yumi's power…everything will be wiped out. That's why I hired the sound ninjas to kill her on her arrival.

"She naturally killed them." Jiraiya laughs.

"You can't touch her!" Naruto runs up to him.

"Quiet Naruto." Jiraiya gets sucker punched by a ninja. Sakura and Yumi are the only ones who aren't in battle. They're battling each other.

"How could you Yumi? You know I like him!" Sakura shoves her.

"What are you talking about? All I did was talk to him and made him laugh…out of my own stupidity," She sighs. "What's you're problem?" She backs away from Sakura.

"You were flirty with him!" Sakura gets in her face.

"No I wasn't! I like Naruto!" Yumi gets in her face.

"…You do…I thought-"

"You thought wrong. I'm attracted to Naruto, more than Hinata…so I heard. I would never like someone who you like Sakura. You're my friend." Yumi hugs Sakura. Sakura feels like a jerk now.

"I'm so sorry Yumi that I accused you." She holds Yumi tighter. Sasuke and Naruto notice that the girls aren't helping.

"We could use you're help guys!" Naruto shouts. They stand in front of them. "Why were you two hugging?" Naruto asks.

"Because we're close friends now. What of it Naruto!" Yumi and Sakura jump into battle. Naruto and Yumi look at each other and they nod their heads. Naruto jumps in the air, he does clone ramming suicide attack and Yumi combines her multiple clone jutsu. They combined the two moves; Orochimaru crashes to the ground, Naruto holds Yumi in his arms.

"I'll be back for Yumi, then Naruto." He sinks into the ground. Everyone runs up to Naruto and Yumi. Yumi smiles at him. He blushes and puts her down.

"Good job everybody. Haha." Jiraiya congratulates everyone. Kabuto shoots out poison needles. Yumi shouts out, "No!" she stands in the way so the needles can't hit anyone. Naruto pulls her back. The needles hit his chest; he goes down. Yumi catches before he falls to the ground.

"Naruto…" Sakura covers her mouth. She looks at Yumi. "He'll be all right, right Kakashi sensei?" He nods his head.

"The poison is probably attacking his heart." Yumi holds him tighter.

"Hey…" Naruto opens one eye. "Its okay Yumi," Yumi helps him up. "Just get me to the hospital okay," Naruto faints. They all run to the hospital. Naruto is on Yumi's back. "You're going to owe me ramen." He holds his hand out. She holds his hand. They get to the hospital. Tsunade checks him out.

"He'll be all right. It'll take him three to five days. It was a good thing you brought him when you did, any later, he would have been dead. Those needles had poison that attacked the heart and lungs immediately," Tsunade pats Yumi's back. "I'll see you later hun." Tsunade kisses her on the forehead and leaves. Yumi leaves.

* * *

Next the unexpected twist to Yumi's seal... 


End file.
